Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and in particular to a light-emitting device with a stretchable connecting portion.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc.
Recently, LED filament is developed to replace the wire filament used in a conventional incandescent light bulb. However, the LED filament still has cost and efficiency issues.